The Darkest Powers
by Mandsterz576
Summary: Chloe, Derek and the gang have escaped the Edison Group but they have not defeated them. Now they are gathering more supernaturals so they will be able to defeat the Edison Group and live their lives normally. What happens when one of these supernaturals use to be one of Chloe's normal friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Chloe, get up!" I heard Tori pounding her fist against my door. "Get up the new kids are coming today and you can't miss it!"

"I'll be down in a minute, Tori!" I yelled back. It's been two week since we escaped from the Edison group. So now we are gathering some supernatural to help us go against the Edison group and Cabal before they recover and defeat them once and for all. I quickly changed and headed downstairs for breakfast. I was greeted with the smell of pancakes as I headed into the kitchen.

"Ah, man pancakes what genius thought of this?" I asked siting down and grabbing five pancakes.

"God, Chloe, if you eat anymore pancakes your going to get fat." Tori said looking at the pancakes I grabbed. Being the mature person I am I stuck my tongue out at Tori and stuffed my face with pancakes. When I finished eating I went upstairs back into my room. I pulled out my sketch book and started to draw I movie scene I recently saw. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I hesitated in replying in case it was Tori trying to bother me.

"It's me," he grumbled outside my door. "Derek," he added as if I would have no clue that it was him.

"Come in," I replied. I put my sketch book down and looked at Derek from the bed. Derek closed the door behind him and came down to sit beside me.

"Um… so the new kids are coming today," he said. "Err… are you okay with this?"

"Ya, I'm fine with it," I replied, "Why'd you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure," he mumbled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest and we sat in comfortable silence for the next few minutes.

"Are you okay with the new kids?" I said breaking the silence.

"I guess. Dad said there was going to be a werewolf in this group and I'm not quite sure how to act towards him."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. It'll come naturally." I smiled up at him.

"They're here," Derek whispered in my ear. I immediately knew what he was talking about - the new kids. I stood up, grabbed Derek's hand and headed downstairs. We walked into the living room and there was a new girl and boy.

"Good you're here," Kit said. "We can start introductions. Everyone will go you will say how old you are, what supernatural race you are and if you like, one thing about you."

"I'm Tori," Tori said standing up. "I'm fifteen years old, I'm a witch and sorcerer and I'm really good at casting spells so don't piss me off." She grinned. Next Simon stood up as Tori sat down.

"I'm Simon, I'm sixteen years old, I'm a sorcerer, I love to draw and Tori is my half-sister and Derek is my brother," he said pointing at Derek.

"I'm Derek, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm a werewolf." Derek said.

"I'm Chloe," I said next. "I'm fifteen years old and I'm a necromancer."

"I'm Lauren," my aunt said. "And I'm not a supernatural." Kit then spoke.

"I'm Kit and I'm a sorcerer," he said.

"Okay," said the new girl. "I'm Emily but you can call me Em," she smiled. "I'm sixteen years old, I'm a witch, and Ryan here is my boyfriend." Ryan smiled down at Em.

"I'm Ryan, I'm also sixteen and I have Atmoskinesis. That means I can control the four elements: fire, water, air and earth."

"Cool," I heard Simon muttered. Ryan flashed him a quick grin.

"Nate will be here in a minute," Em said. "He's fifteen and a werewolf like Derek. But don't be too surprised. He's super friendly." There was a bang as the front door slammed shut and Nate walked into the room. I sucked in a sharp breath and turned to see my old friend from art school. Nate. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked straight at me.

"Chloe?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Chloe?" he asked again. I broke into a grin.

"Hey," I said. The shock vanished from his face. As the biggest grin I'd ever seen appeared on his face as he ran right towards me. He embraced me into a tight hug spinning me around.

"Nate, can't breathe," I gasped.

"Sorry," he said smiling putting me down. I laughed.

"So, you're a werewolf," I stated.

"Yup, guess so."

"I mean to intrude," Tori said. We all looked over to her. "But I was wondering, how you know Nate?"

"We were all wondering that," Said Em clearly surprised as everyone else.

"We went to art school together a couple months ago," I replied confirming their suspicion.

"You tell us everything, Nate," Em said. "Why didn't you tell us about her?"

"I didn't think I'd see her again," Nate whispered.

"Well," Kit dragged the word out. "We'll leave you to your reunion." Em, Ryan Tori, Simon, Kit and Aunt Lauren left the room leaving Derek, Nate and me alone. Until this moment I didn't realize how close I was standing to Nate. I took a step back to relieve myself of the awkward closeness. Immediately Derek's arms were behind me wrapping around my waist. I was then aware of Derek's face nuzzling my neck.

"Well, I'm going to excuse myself from this awkward moment and get something to eat," Nate said.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Come find me later, Chloe, We'll catch up then," he gave me a weak smile and left. Derek seem oblivious to my conversation with Nate and was now kissing my neck.

"Derek," I said turning around to face him. He finally looked up and stared me in the eyes.

"I don't like him," he said. "He was staring at you." He stated. "I didn't like it."

"I like you Derek," I cupped his cheeks with my hands. "Don't be jealousy of Nate."

"I'm not jealous," he lied. "But, ya, I guess I'm just being paranoid." He sighed.

"Good," I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before leaving to find Nate. I walked into the kitchen to find him leaning against the wall looking out the glass patio door. He looked up at me when I walked into the room and gave me a faint smile.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked nodding out into the woods.

"Sure," I replied. I slipped on my shoes then I walked outside with Nate following closely behind me. We walked for about ten minutes in silence into the woods before Nate spoke.

"So if you're here you're a supernatural, right?" he asked clearly wondering what I was.

"Ya, I'm a necromancer." I said.

"Cool, Can you raised the dead?" I laughed.

"Yes. I accidently did it once when I was sleeping." I mused.

"Serious?" He asked completely shocked. "I heard that raising the dead is extremely hard."

"I guess I'm special then," I smiled up at him. He suddenly stopped and looked around like he was searching for something.

"You hear that?" he asked. I listened carefully not hearing anything.

"No," I said shaking my head. I saw his eyes go wide in fear.

"Run!" he yelled. I had no idea what was going on, but I turn and ran back towards the house with Nate trailing right behind me. I took a few steps before falling flat on my face from tripping on a falling branch. I stood up quickly with Nate's help as now he was extremely alarmed. His head snapped back towards whatever we were running from. He then raced the wrong way - away from the house. Then I saw why. Werewolf. More specifically Ramon. Nate walked up to him and hit him in the jaw with a force that would send anyone flying backwards but Ramon just stumbled back. Then I saw a wolf in the bush and it look like it was about to jump on Nate but Nate's concentration was fully focused on Ramon.

"Nate!" I cried. He snapped out from his daze, shocked, and suddenly saw the big brown wolf. The wolf jumped on him tackling him to the ground. I stared horrified at the fight. I was suddenly aware of Ramon now standing in front of me.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he drawled. He walked closer to me which made me back up until I hit a tree. Ramon was now inches away from my face. He smiled.

"We were waiting," he said making me wonder what he was waiting for. I guess I got nothing to lose now. I decided to ask.

"Waiting for what? And who is we?" I whispered completely terrified.

"I work for the pack," he grinned. "They don't like stray werewolves running around so I guess the Edison group isn't your biggest problem."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked. He sighed, clearly bored of my constant questioning and stupidity or lack of understanding of what he was saying.

"It means if I take you, Derek's mate, to the pack, Derek will follow to do anything to protect you." I sucked in a sharp breath and shook my head looking down as Ramon silently laughed. I looked behind him to see Nate lying unconscious on the ground. I looked back at Ramon and before I could run anywhere his hands clamped on my shoulders holding me in place no matter how much I struggled to get away. The brown wolf that had now turned back human walked towards me with a needle that he drew from his pocket. He took the needle and plunged it into my bicep and pulled it out. This left my arm extremely sore from the needle and Ramon's tight grip. Both wolves looked at me expectantly. Then my vision suddenly started to get dark spots and I found I could no longer hold myself upright. I ended up falling into Ramon's arms which were stretched out to catch me. I looked up at the clear blue sky as my whole world went black.

**I know I'm a sucker for cliff hangers *he he*. This is my first Fanfic! Please be nice I tried to do my best I am not extremely good at writing for I'm in Grade 8.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up dazed and then the memories flowed back. Ramon holding me and a wolf sticking a needle in me. Seeing Nate lying unconscious on the floor of the woods. Shit, I can't believe I got knocked out. I sat up and looked around. I was no longer in the woods; I was in an unfamiliar room. It looked like I was in a guest room. The room had white walls, plain sheets and a shelf full of books. I swung my legs off the bed I was sitting on and thought. Nate - he was unconscious on the woods floor so where is he now? How do I get out? I don't think it's going to be as easy at simply walking out. Just then the door to the room swung open and a big man stepped in. I immediately recognized him as a werewolf by the build of his body.

"Good, you're up," the man said. He walked over to me and handed me a cup of water. I took the cup willingly knowing not to annoy a werewolf. Soon as I had the cup I set it down on the side table. I was too panicked to drink anything.

"My name is Zachary Cain," Zach said. "You are here to bring my son home." Cain I knew I heard that name. Cain, was his son Derek? Who else would come for me?

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" I asked still incompletely sure to what was going on.

"Derek is my son, you are his mate, so he will come looking for you and he'll know to come here."

"And you couldn't have just asked him to come?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Because," he said clearly more annoyed than me. "I already tried that."

"Serious?" I said in disbelief. Can't this guy take a hint? Derek refused to come here so isn't it obvious that he doesn't want to come. Why didn't he tell me? I thought back to what Liam said that day in the park. All Cain's are dumb as a brick. Wow Zach must be a true Cain.

"Yes. When he comes we will be keeping a tight leash on him. Wouldn't want the alpha's son running off," he smirked and I gaped. "Just stay here until he comes. There is two guards outside your room. No one will be bothering you until then." I nodded. More like the guards are there to keep me in. So as he left I got up and started pacing around the room. I have to find a way out. I jumped at the sound of heavy footsteps outside my door. The door swung open and Derek raced in and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Chloe," he whispered in my ear visibly shaking from fear.

"I'm fine, Derek," I said hugging him back. Was I okay? I guess it didn't matter as long as Derek thought I was. I pulled back and looked him in the eye and I could see his eyes were watering. I almost cried at the thought of Derek that scared. I checked myself to make sure I wouldn't cry for it would make him more upset.

"Well," Zach interrupted from behind us. I pressed closer to Derek at Zach's voice. "If you two are done bonding." Derek pressed me as close to him as he could and I didn't object. "It's time to go, Derek." I looked away from Zach and buried my head into Derek's chest. I just want to get out of here and away from Zach.

"No," Derek growled, the sound vibrating throughout his body.

"Why not?" Zach asked, confused.

"Cause I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm not going anywhere without Chloe."

"Alright, I will show you two to your room." I liked the sound of that. One, they weren't separating us and two, if I'm going to be stuck here I'd like a room. Zach wandered outside with Derek hesitant to follow. I stared to follow Zach with Derek then following closely behind me. Zach led us down a hallway which looked extremely fancy and expensive. The hallway was short with only one room. We got led into the room. The room was huge with a king bed, walls of books, a desk and computer, a side bathroom and a walk in closet. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Wow," I said. Shoot, did I say wow? Now they're going to think I like it. True, I did like it but I'm not planning on staying.

"We had this room accustomed for you," Zach looked at Derek. Derek only grunted. "Since you don't want to come to the meeting," Zach continued. "I will see you at the next one. Two guards will be posted outside your door and I will have someone come get you when it's time to eat." He turned and walked out the door closing it behind him. I walked over to the bed with Derek tailing me. I flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Derek laid down beside me propping his elbow out to lay on his side looking at me. I felt his arm slithering over my stomach and pulling me closer to him. I looked up and saw we were inches apart. I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. When I pulled away I looked into Derek's emerald eyes. From the look n Derek's face he would do anything I asked without hesitation. But right now wasn't the time to get him to do something stupid.

"We're going to find a way out of here. Right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course," he replied. "Sleep, you don't know when you'll get the chance again. I'll be right here." He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and curled into Derek. Slowly I got tired and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Chloe," Derek whispered in my ear lightly shaking me awake. "It's time to eat." I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw at the doorway was a girl about my age and by the way she looked I could tell she wasn't a werewolf. She had greasy black hair, she was wearing dirty ripped jeans and a white t-shirt that was dirty enough to almost call brown. She finally looked up at me and we both gasped.

"Miranda?" I asked. She didn't smile or say a word. I got out of bed and walked up to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she squeezed her eyes shut. Was this real was my best friend here?

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"Why would I hurt you?" I asked.

"They all do, the werewolves." She looked like she was about to cry. "There is this one, his name's Carter, he likes to beat me up if I don't do my job right."

"What's your job, Miranda?"

"I'm a servant during the day and a sex slave at night," she cringed. I'm sure she can see the shock on my face. I enveloped her into a big hug and she hugged me back silently weeping. We finally let go of each other and I tugged on her hand to follow me into the hall. I nodded at Derek to follow, who walk closely and silently behind us. Miranda guided us to a dining room and dropped my hand quickly.

"Mira come here," a boy said. He looked about seventeen and was obviously a werewolf. He had dirty blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Miranda walked silently over to the boy.

"C'mon, Carter, be nice to the poor girl," Carter's buddy said. Carter. I knew him Derek and I met him once, he was a Cain and Derek's cousin. I also remember Miranda saying a guy named Carter like to beat her up. I walked quickly over to Carter and Miranda with Derek following. When I got closer I could see Carter had Miranda's hand in a death grip. I slapped my hand onto his wrist and yanked it away from Miranda. He let go of her in surprised and turned on me with a glare.

"Why don't you leave my friend alone," I said. I noticed then the room went dead silent and everyone was watching us. I guess no one challenges him.

"Why don't you make me, little girl," he taunted. I lifted my fist up and punched in in the face, my anger getting the better of me. Before Derek or I realized what was going to happen Carter whipped out a knife from his pocket and cut me along the cheek. I raised my hand and touched my cheek feeling warm blood coming out of my wound. I stumbled back in shock and horror. I felt Derek push me behind him and disarmed Carter quickly sending the knife scattering to the other side of the room. Derek punched Carter who fell to the ground not even bothering to protect himself. Derek then kicked him in the stomach in a few times before I ran up to him. I tugged on Derek's arm begging him to move away. He didn't move but stopped kicking, his breathing heavy. Carter then realized Derek had stopped and stood up. Derek then pulled my into a tight embrace like he would never let go. Then Zach and some lackeys came bursting into the diner. Zach walked over to us and looked at Carter.

"You, meet me outside," Zach said giving Carter a pointed look. Carter hung his head and walked out of the dinner.

"Are you alright?" Zach looked at us making me shrink into Derek. He noticed and gave a low growl towards Zach. I then remembered Miranda and struggled to get out of Derek's embrace to go to her.

"Derek, let go," I said. He loosened his grip and I took the chance to get out. I ran to Miranda and hugged her as she hugged me back. Everyone else in the dinner room went back to what they were doing before and ignoring us.

"You know one of my servants?" Zach looked at me disgusted.

"Yes," I said defensively. "One, She's not _your_ servant. Two, she's my friend."

"Alright, we'll talk about this later," he said. "Let's get you some ice for that bruise."

"Fine," I whisper following him Derek holding my hand the whole way. I looked back to see Miranda standing there. I guess she was going to have to deal for a few hours before I could find her again.

Derek P.O.V

I followed Zach and Chloe to get some ice. I looked at the bruise on her jaw and felt immediate hatred towards Carter. Chloe was the only reason I had stopped and not killed him. I knew however long we were here I was not letting her out of my sight. Ever. We went into a room that looked like an infirmary. Zach went to a small fridge and pulled out an ice pack. He held it out to Chloe who took it and carefully putting it on her bruise. Zach then led us back to "my" room and told us are super would be delivered to us. As soon as Zach closed the door I turned to Chloe putting my hands on her hips and resting my forehead on hers.

"Chloe I'm so sorry I-"

"It's not fault, Derek. Don't blame yourself." Chloe was looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes. Truth be told she usually told me not to blame myself. I always did but I made sure not to let it show. I should have been able to stop it before she got hurt. I sighed defeated and leaned down to kiss her. I felt her soft lips on mine and I kissed her with all my passion care not to hurt her. When we finally pulled away. I saw Chloe smile. The first smile I'd seen since we got here. That's how I knew how miserable she thought this place was. Honestly, I hate this place too. That when I decided I would do anything I could to get her out of here safely. Until then I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts her.

**Well, what do you think? Should I put Derek's Pov in the next chapter? R&R**


End file.
